Revenge is best served cold
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Maya is the band nerd who loves the cello, Miles is the school's player. When Miles was apart of a bet to make Zoe Rivas fall in love with him and then dump her cold. He did. Now Maya wants revenge for her best friend Zoe, with the help of their other best friends Tristan and Tori. Maya is going to make Miles fall in love with her and dump him. Can Maya stop herself from loving him
1. Chapter 1

Maya was doing her homework in her room when she heard her front door being knocked on. Her parents were out for the night and Katie was with her own friends so that left Maya all alone. The blonde walked out of her room and went downstairs, when she opened the door she was met by a crying Zoe Rivas. Zoe and Maya were best friends, at first they didn't see eye to eye but eventually they got along for Tori and Tristan's sake.

"Zoe what happened?" Maya asked letting Zoe in.

"H-h-h-e is a j-j-jerk" Zoe sobbed.

"Who?" Maya asked.

"M-m-miles H-h-hollingsworth t-t-the j-j-jerk" Zoe sobbed some more.

"What happened? And can you try to speak a little bit more normal, I know you're upset but I really can't understand you" Maya didn't want to offend her friend but Zoe nodded anyway. The brunette brushed away her tears and took a few deep breaths before beginning.

"Miles broke up with me" Zoe sniffled. "It turns out he was betted by his friends to make me fall in love with him and then break my heart."

"Zoe, I am so sorry" Maya said sincerely. Maya knew how Zoe felt about Miles and she knew it would take time before she got over him.

"I should have listened too you when you told me to stay away from him" Zoe had been warned by Maya to stay away from Miles while Tristan and Tori insisted that Zoe would be the one to change him for the better but that wasn't true.

"Let me text Tris and Tori" Maya pulled out her phone and sent a text to her other best friends. _'Come quick, Zoe got dumped by Miles and she needs are help' -Maya._

_'On my way'_ _-Tori._

_'Coming' -Tristan._

"Tori and Tristan are on their way" Maya said.

"Thank you Maya, I really wish I would have listened" Zoe sniffled.

* * *

Tristan and Tori came ten minutes later and were instantly by Zoe's side, Zoe explained everything she said too Maya and they were absolutely shocked at what they were hearing. Miles Hollingsworth lll was the biggest player at Degrassi, he was the school's heartbreaker but girls still wanted too be with him. Miles was followed by his childhood best friend Winston Chu who was not like Miles at all, he was innocent and sweet, but since he was the best friend and practically brother too Miles, he was able to hang with Miles, then you had Neil Brown who was just a complete jerk like Miles but wasn't thee jerk, he was Miles' little puppet, then you had Grace Montez, she is emo but one hell of a chic who wasn't a force too be reckon with, then you got Tiny Jones who was the best friend to Grace and like Grace was apart of Miles' little group of delinquents but also a school player like Miles, Neil, and Grace, then you have Oliver Dean who is also a heart-throb, and finally Zig Novak. Zig used Tori like a fiddle and threw her away like garbage, it was terrible how those people worked. Winston was the only one who was different, he never bad mouthed anyone, but due to his friendship with Miles, he was allowed in The Clique.

"They need too be taught a lesson" Tori said when Zoe finished explaining what happened.

"How? No one in school would take them down" Zoe sniffled.

"Anyone with a brain would want to take down Grace, Tiny, Zig, Oliver, Neil, and especially Miles. Winston is okay but still hangs out with them, so technically he gets taken down too" Tori explained.

"But how? They target everyone in the school" Maya scoffed. She hated them, she had talked to Winston a few times because they have a class together and he is really sweet, but there was no romance there.

"Maymat is right, Miles played with Zoe, Zig played with Tori, and Oliver played with me" Tristan scoffed as he remembered how Oliver pretended he was gay to Tristan just to make Tristan fall head over heels in love before crushing him in front of the school and humiliated Tristan.

"They're all jerks" Maya sighed as she remembered how those group of people messed with her friends.

"We need to take down Miles first. If you take down Miles, his Clique is finished" Tori pointed out. Miles was the ring leader, the king, he needed too be taken out first.

"Maya you're lucky none of them have set their eyes on you" Zoe was still hurting. A light came in Tori's head.

"Oh my god!" Tori squealed.

"What?" Tristan asked intrigued.

"Maya hasn't been targeted by them yet" Tori started off.

"I just said that" Zoe said to her friend.

"What if Maya got a make over and made Miles fall in love with her and then rips his heart out like he does too every girl in Degrassi" Tori suggested.

"Whoa what?" Maya was not down for this.

"That is a brilliant idea!" Tristan instantly agreed. "Miles will not be able to resist Maya because she is a challenge, he'll want her so bad and when it is obvious that Miles really is in love with Maya, he gets crushed" Tristan added on to the plan.

"You're right. Miles won't know what hit him" Zoe was on board.

"I love how you three are coming up with a plan that I never agreed too yet" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Come on Maymat, this is for every girl who has been a victim to those people, including me" Tristan gave her a puppy dog pout. Maya tried so hard to stay strong but couldn't because she couldn't resist the pout.

"Fine, but tell me what to do" Maya reluctantly agreed.

"Oh first things first. We're going shopping" Zoe was once again in a good mood.

"Oh lord jesus" Maya mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya, Tristan, Tori, and Zoe all arrived at the mall that morning, as planned.

Zoe was grinning triumphantly. "I can't wait to see the look on miles' face when he realizes he was played!"

"Maybe he'll cry" Tori suggested. She and Zoe both giggled, as Tristan nodded excitedly.

"Just think about it" Zoe announced. She put on a mock-sad face and started fake crying. "B-but Maya, I thought you l-loved me!" She and Tori burst into laughter again.

Tristan put a hand dramatically on his forehead. "Maya, don't leave me, I need you!" The three of them lost it, unable to hold their laughter in any longer.

Maya was watching them with a frown, her brow furrowed. "You three are saying that like you think it'll work!"

Tristan shook his head, putting a hand on Maya's shoulder. "Silly Maymat, of course it will work! Once you get your makeover, he'll be lusting after you in no time!"

Maya snorted. "Miles lusts after himself."

Zoe looked amused. "You just don't think guys can lust after you!"

Maya blushed slightly, looking down. "I just don't think I'm the right person. Guys can't lust after me. I look like I'm twelve."

"Don't put yourself down!" Tristan exclaimed. "You're, like, the only girl who isn't all over him!"

"You're a challenge," Tori explained. "If there's anything a guy wants, it's something he can't have."

"Isn't that how guys end up cheating?" Maya cut in. Tori frowned, as Tristan tried not to laugh

Zoe started to mimic Miles again. "Maya! You're so close to me and yet, so far away!" Tori, Tristan, and Zoe all burst out laughing again.

Maya fiddled with her ring. "So where should the torture...um, I mean shopping start?" She looked out at all the stores.

"Oh, totally Forever 21" Tori gushed. She linked her arm into Maya's, before nearly dragging her into the store.

Maya pouted, looking around. "This isn't exactly my style. Where are the ripped jeans and shoulder studs? And there's no converse!"

"Good" Zoe replied, relieved.

Tori was shifting eagerly through a long clothing rack. After a moment, she pulled out a very short, sequined silver dress. "What about this?"

Maya was horrified. "I'm going to school, not clubbing!"

Tristan sighed, wistfully. "A couple more years, guys…"

Maya crossed her arms sternly. "Tristan Milligan, I will not let you go clubbing!"

Tristan frowned. "What? Why not?"

"If you want to get drunk and dance to crappy music, just go to the next party Miles throws" Maya replied.

Tristan laughed. "Zing!" He turned back to the clothing rack, pulling out a lacy purple dress. "What about this snazzy one?" Tori's eyes were longingly glued to the dress.

"I think Tori's in love!" Maya joked.

Tori regretfully tore her gaze away from the dress. "Well…it would look okay on Maya but honestly, it's my kind of dress. It would suit me better."

Zoe shrugged. "Why don't we let Maya decide?"

Tori turned to Maya, who hesitated. "It's not too bad I guess-"

"She hates it" Tori interrupted, snatching the dress from Tristan's grasp and folding it protectively over her arm.

Zoe rolled her eyes, with a short laugh. "Why don't we split up to save time? Tristan and Tori can find some clothes, while I take Maya."

Tori beamed. "Great idea, Zoe!"

As Zoe dragged Maya off, she sighed, looking serous. "May…I know it might not mean a lot to you, but I want to see Miles get his heart-broken. This bet is the only way I can get revenge."

Maya smiled jokingly. "Well lucky for you, I'm pretty good in the revenge department!"

Zoe grinned. "Great. It's finally time to bring Miles down, and his little gang along with him."

Maya shook her head, examining some tops on a rack. "God Zo, what did you even see in him?"

"Well for one, he's really rich…" Maya scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Zoe continued. "He has a lot of power. Oh, and he's really good-looking."

Maya frowned. "Yeah, but his personality isn't attractive at all."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "So you admit it? That you think he's good-looking?"

"I never said that" Maya turned back to the racks.

"But you agreed with it!"

Maya thought of Miles, as he popped into her head. She bit her lip, frowning. He was good-looking. But it didn't matter, she never judged on looks first.

Zoe laughed. "Whatevs, little miss denial! Either way, we have to have you looking totally hot. That will get his attention!"

Maya was unimpressed. "He doesn't' sound shallow at all."

Zoe started recommending clothing to Maya, who was relieved. She didn't like shopping period, but she preferred to have Zoe help her. Tristan and Tori's outfits were flashy to say the least.

"Ooh, what about these shorts?" Zoe held up a pair of very short white shorts, with studs on the pockets. "Come on, I know you love those stud things!"

Maya bit her lip. "Don't you think they're a bit…short?"

Zoe laughed, shaking her head. "May, all shorts are short. …Well, except for those weird knee-length ones." She paused. "Besides, you totally have to show off your legs! If Miles sees you in these, he won't be able to tear his eyes away! He'd be speechless!"

Maya gave in. "Okay. You had me at Miles not talking."

Zoe next held up a tube top. "Thoughts?"

Maya groaned. "How did I know the tube tops would be making an appearance?"

"Come on. You could wear it with a jacket!"

"Finnnne."

"What about this one?"

"Zoe! It's see through!"

"That's the point, Minimats." They both reached the shoe aisle.

Zoe quickly picked up a pair of wedges. "I need to get these for myself first. They're so me!"

Maya shook her head, giggling.

"What?" Zoe defended herself. "No Rivas can resist the lure of a pair of wedges on sale!" Zoe turned to Maya. "And you're not leaving this store without a pair of heels."

Maya examined the heels, looking through them, trying to find ones that weren't six inches long. She already had a bit of trouble walking in heels.

"Besides" Zoe continued. "Miles literally towers over you! You'll need too be a bit taller if he's going to plant one on you!"

Maya almost choked in air. "He…he's not going too be kissing me!"

Zoe gave her a look. "I know you're super innocent Maya, but really? The two of you are going to end up dating. You're going to kiss."

"I…I…um" Maya was confused.

"Relax! A kiss doesn't have to mean anything. All of my onscreen kisses were staged. Totally fake."

Maya nodded. "I guess I like these black heels!"

Zoe beamed. "Three inches. Not bad!"

* * *

As they passed the bra aisle, Zoe looked at Maya. "By the way, what kind of bras do you generally wear? Lace? Pushup?"

"Um…ahem…sports?"

Zoe cringed. "Oh. Well in that case, we're getting you a bra." She glanced at Maya's chest. "Preferably a pushup."

Maya was insulted. "I'm not going too be wearing a bra on dates with Miles!"

"Who knows? Eventually you could, once the two of you get more intimate!"

Pink patches bloomed on Maya's cheeks, trying not to imagine getting intimate with Miles Hollingsworth of all people. "Whatever that means, no."

Zoe sighed. "It will give you more confidence! No offense, but you're kind of lacking in the chest department. You just need to give yourself a little pop!" She paused. "Emphasis on the little."

Maya frowned. "One more boob joke, and your wedges are getting it!"

Zoe quickly hid her wedges behind her back. "So pushup it is then?"

Maya sighed. "Fine."

* * *

By the time they had checked out of the store, Zoe was nearly gleeful. She had forgotten all about the pain Miles had caused her, and was completely focused on bringing him down.

"So did you guys find everything?" Tori gushed.

Zoe smiled. "Yup! She's totally going to look hot."

Tristan clapped his hands. "Yay, makeover!"

Maya laughed. "As much as I hate shopping and makeovers, you guys are right. I want to see Miles brought down as much as you do."

Zoe smirked. "Exactly. We'll just sit back, and watch his evil little heart get shattered. Ready Maya?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	3. Chapter 3

Maya woke up the next morning to Tristan shaking her awake. Maya was a little stunned to see him but even more annoyed that he actually had the balls too wake a Matlin up before their alarm.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up before my alarm goes off" Maya mumbled into her pillow.

"I do, you need to get ready for school. Today is the day Miles begins to fall in love with you" Tristan said excitedly.

"Ugh" Maya groaned but got up.

"I'm surprised Zoe and Tori aren't here."

"They will be meeting us at school, they're going too be keeping an eye on Miles and his little gang" Tristan rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Is this even going to work?" Maya was having high doubts.

"Yes! Now take a shower. I'll pick out your outfit" Tristan made her go to the shower by pushing her towards her bedroom door.

* * *

When Maya got out of her shower, Tristan brushed out her hair, blow dried it, and flat ironed it completely straight. Next was the make up, Tristan put on blueberry lip gloss, smokey grey eye shadow (but not too much to make her look emo), some blush, a lot of eye liner to make Maya's blue eyes pop, mascara, and plucked her eyebrows so they were completely even. Tristan then walked out of the room so Maya could change into the strapless black lace push up bra and matching panties, the dark blue tube top, the white studded short shorts, and the black leather jacket.

"I'm finished" Maya called to Tristan. He came back in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"If I wasn't gay, I'd go for you" was all Tristan said.

"That doesn't make me feel better, but thanks" Maya was a little creeped out her gay best friend just said that.

"Now for shoes, black heels or blue wedges?" Tristan said eying the shoes.

"How about converses?" Maya tried, she really did but it wasn't happening.

"No!" Tristan glared at her. It caused an eye roll from Maya and Tristan handed her the black heels.

"Great" Maya replied sarcastically. She put them on and Tristan looked her over and nodded.

"Awesome, now let's go" Tristan pulled Maya out the door. Maya stopped to grab her backpack and they walked out of the house.

* * *

Zoe and Tori were casually looking from afar at Miles and his Clique. Oh how they were going to enjoy every moment of Maya torturing Miles and him actually falling for all of it. Tori got a text from Tristan telling her that him and Maya were on their way to the school and that Maya got a horn honked at her and a cat whistle. Tori excitedly showed Zoe the text and Zoe couldn't help but get giddy inside.

"Yo Rivas!" Called one of Miles' little groupies.

"Yes prick?" Zoe looked too Neil.

"I love you darling" Miles and the rest of them laughed but Winston. All Winston could do was mouth 'sorry' Zoe felt grateful that Winston wasn't laughing.

"Oh go shove your ego up your ass" Zoe spat back. She looked too Tori. "I can't wait until Maya get's here."

"Me either, I can't believe that they are actually doing this" Tori said.

"I can" Zoe replied.

* * *

When Maya and Tristan got to the school, she groaned when she saw the lustful stares.

"Tristan, you're going to die" Maya said as she walked into the school.

"What? You look hot" Tristan shrugged. Maya rolled her eyes and was about to go to class when Tristan held her back. "Where are you going?"

"To French like always" Maya reminded him.

"No, we're going too be late" Tristan replied.

"Why?"

"So that way Miles will be paying attention when you walk in."

"This is so dumb" Maya said as she waited for the bell. Tristan was texting someone and the blonde rolled her eyes. "Who are you texting?"

"Tori, I told her we were here and that we were waiting for the bell to ring before making our way to class" Tristan answered. The bell rang and Maya was so nervous because this wasn't her but yet she agreed to this. Maya and Tristan walked too French and when they got there the door was closed and that could only mean that class began. Tristan looked at Maya waiting for the nod.

"Lets just get this over with" Maya nodded for him to open the door. Tristan nodded before opening the door to French.

"Mr. Milligan, you're late" Madame Jean-Aux said.

"Actually, so is Maya" Tristan said as he walked too his seat. Maya walked in all confident and shut the door.

"Lost track of time" Maya noticed everyone's eyes on her and she strutted her way too her seat which was behind Tori but next to Zoe. When she sat down she heard a few cat whistles.

Aux looked at her class before continuing. Maya felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she casually took it out.

_'Miles is staring you down' -Zoe _

_'Gross' -Maya _

_'This is exactly what we've wanted' -Zoe _

_'Unfortunately' -Maya _

"I would like you to get into pairs of two and pick a topic from the list on the board and you have three weeks to write seven pages of information" Madame Jean-Aux instructed. Maya was confused on the assignment and she slowly put her phone away.

"What do we have to do?" Maya asked Tori.

"We need to grab a partner and pick a topic on the board and write seven pages worth of the topic and we have three weeks to do it" Tori explained. Tori looked behind Maya and quickly turned around in her seat. Maya was about to ask what happened that made her turn around when someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned around to see Miles sitting on the desk behind her.

"So partner, which topic should we do?" Miles asked.

"Excuse me?" Maya scoffed.

"We're partners" Miles exclaimed.

"Ew" Maya turned back around in her seat.

"So is that a yes?" Miles whispered in Maya's ear.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maya and Miles were seated at a table in the back of the classroom, as the other students bustled around and tried to find a partner. Maya saw Tori and Tristan pair up, and Zoe ended up pairing with a girl Maya didn't know. Just to have a few seconds to not talk to Miles, Maya eagerly volunteered to go get paper for them to write on. She strutted her way to the front of the classroom, moving her hips a bit. _'Don't trip, don't trip'_. She noticed a couple of guys staring at her, including (to her displeasure) Zig Novak. As Zig starred in her direction, Maya gave him a glare. She picked up some papers, quickly returning to the back of the class where she wouldn't have much attention. _'__Come on, Matlin. Don't trip.' _When she returned to Miles, he was eyeing her in a shocked way, his mouth slightly open. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in every inch of her. Maya ignored him, sitting down.

Miles smirked, raising his eyebrows. "You should look a little more thrilled, Matlin. You are partners with Miles Hollingsworth after all."

Maya scoffed, pushing a paper towards him. "I shouldn't have agreed to this. You might pass me your stupidity."

Miles just chuckled, shaking his head. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

His eyes settled on her glossy lips, as she bit her bottom one. "Please. I wouldn't kiss you with my dog's lips." Maya didn't have a dog, but hey, Miles didn't need to know that. Deciding two could play at that game, she took off her leather jacket, displaying her tight blue tube top. She saw Miles' eyes travel down her body. Before biting his lip hard. He cleared his throat. Maya's lips curved upwards. "Problem?"

Miles grabbed his paper. "W-what? No problem at all." His eyes were basically glued to her body. Luckily the push up actually gave Maya cleavage, something she usually lacked. Deciding to give Miles a little show, she leaned down to place her jacket neatly on to her backpack, making it only too easy for him to stare down her shirt. When she straightened up to look at him, Miles visibly swallowed, his eyes darkening. Maya just smirked, arching her back slightly and tossing her pin-straight hair over one shoulder. Miles watched this movement in great interest.

"Everyone quiet!" Madame Jean-Aux announced from the front of the room. "I want all of you to talk to your partner and get to know each other better! I will come around to give you the topic your essay will be on." Maya groaned, causing Miles to chuckle, amused.

Maya crossed her arms, glaring at Miles defiantly. "There's nothing I want to know about you."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough. I'll just ask questions about you then."

"Wonderful" Maya examined her pen.

"What is your family like?"

"Fine."

"Your life?"

"Fine."

"Friends?"

"Fine."

"Sex life?"

Maya almost choked on air. Her cheeks grew hot as she stared incredulously at Miles. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Matlin."

Maya's eyes narrowed. "Non-existent."

Miles looked smug, his eyes glinting. "Knew it."

Maya resisted the urge to smack him across the face. Instead, she huffed angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You just seem so innocent, cute stuff."

Maya's face turned pink. "Do not call me that."

There was a smile playing on Miles' face. "You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?"

Maya continued examining her pen. "So?"

"Nothing. It's cute."

Maya glared. "Well I'm about to get very cute then!" As Madame Jean-Aux went around to each group, Maya noticed Miles staring again. Maya wondered it she should flirt with him. Sure she looked good, but only insults wouldn't get him to fall for her. Her eyes met his, and she swallowed nervously. They were a lovely green color- she hadn't noticed before.

Maya smiled. "Take a picture, it will last longer."

Miles blinked. "Excuse me?"

Maya gave a giggle, glancing mischievously at him. "Nothing…" She was going to have a lot of fun with this, knowing full well the power she had over him. Maya slowly crossed one leg over another, placing her black-painted nails on her bare leg. Miles' face colored slightly, and he shifted in his seat. He looked a bit flustered as Maya started playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Don't think I don't notice you staring."

Miles looked at Maya defiantly. "I wasn't staring. I'm just surprised that little Matlin actually has a body underneath those clothes." His voice lowered. "And a very nice one at that…"

"Mmm, so you like my body?" Maya questioned.

"I'd like it a lot better if it was a little less covered" Miles flirted.

Maya's eyes grew cold. "Well think again, Hollingsworth. Is sex all you consider in a relationship? I think I can do better than wannabe-jocks who think money can get them anywhere, and who use girls like napkins."

"You…you flatter me, Matlin."

"It's true!" Miles looked taken aback. He frowned. She saw a flicker of something in his eyes that she couldn't quite name, before it was already gone.

"Well I can do better than an annoying, flat-chested cello nerd, who dresses up like someone she's not." Miles replied, apathetically. He didn't even look angry, his face devoid of emotion of any sort.

Maya was insulted. She looked down, taking a shaky breath. Even getting along with Miles was going too be much harder than she thought. Sadness washed over her. She would still have a boyfriend now, if Cam was still here and hasn't left her. She hated Miles. She just wanted Cam back.

Maya realized that she was going to get nowhere with Miles if they fought. Cam was gone for good. She took a breath. "Miles…I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Miles shrugged, still apathetic. "You were just telling the truth." An almost pained expression crossed his face.

Maya met his eyes, her eyebrows lowering. "I'm sorry…I really am. I think more of you than that."

Miles sat up slightly, his eyes widening a bit. "You do?"

_'Crap Matlin, think fast.'_ Maya twirled a lock of hair around her finger, smiling. "Of course."

Miles gave her what looked like…was it a smile? No, it couldn't be. "What do you like about me?"

_'Crap. Crap. Crap.'_ "Well…"

Luckily, Madame Jean-Aux appeared at their table. "You two are following the rules, correct? Only speaking in French?"

"Oui oui!" Maya announced, with a grin.

Madame smiled. "Well, you two are the last pair I have. Luckily, there's still two topics left."

"What are they?" Maya asked, as Miles looked disinterested.

"Suicide, and the school lunches."

Maya's heart almost skipped a beat. "Oh."

Miles scoffed. "School lunches? That's a crappy topic."

Madame looked at him, warningly. "Was that language I heard in my classroom, Miles?"

Miles gave her a fake-sincere smile. "Of course not." He turned to Maya. "I think we should write the essay on suicide."

Maya took a shaky breath. "I…um…but…the school lunch thing doesn't have too be bad. Like, we could make it cool."

"There is nothing remotely cool about uncooked meat and hardened pears."

Maya looked down. The last thing she wanted too be thinking about now was Cam, but it was almost impossible not to. She willed herself not to cry. She couldn't. Not in front of Miles, and the class.

She looked up at Madame Jean-Aux, smiling. "Suicide it is then!" she said in a hollow voice.

As Madame left, Miles' eyebrows lowered, as he looked confused. "Hey Matlin…are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Maya sat up, taking another breath. "I'm fine. What do you care?"

Miles sat back in his seat, shrugging. "I don't. So where are we going to work on this essay?"

Maya shrugged. "I would say my house, but I wouldn't want you contaminating it. How about the library?"

Miles smirked at her. "Library it is, cute stuff."

"Don't call me that!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch couldn't have come sooner for Maya, she was with her friends by the picnic tables and she was praying to god the stares would stop.

"I still can't believe this is actually working" Tori clapped her hands with a smile on her face.

"Well please believe it and make sure you get a great look because this will be the last time I associate with that _thing_" Maya was referring to Miles. The blonde needed to think of something really good.

"Jerk and Clique alert" Tristan said. Maya breathed in and out a few times before getting into her acting role.

"Well Matlin, funny seeing you out here" Miles smirked.

"It's school, there are little places I can actually hide from you" she explained with a fake smile.

"So feisty, I like it" Miles happened to look at Zoe and snort. "By the way, did you ever get that eye liner stain off your shirt? Considering how hard you were crying" Miles' and his Clique (minus Winston) laughed.

"Miles" Winston said in a warning tone.

"What Chewy? She _was_ crying" Miles smirked before his green eyes landed back on Maya who tried so hard to keep her cool especially after that comment directed to Zoe, she didn't even look to her friend who had a mean glare directed straight at Miles. Maya needed to act fast before she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a fake number. Maya stood up.

"Well hello hotty" Maya bluntly said, although she tried so hard to not be disgusted when she said it.

"Why thank you" Miles took the compliment.

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"You just said-" Maya giggled.

"Oh, I didn't mean you" Maya walked right past Miles and too Neil. Maya could practically feel Miles' eyes along with everyone else's on her. Maya grabbed Neil by the shirt and pulled him too her and kissed him square on the lips. Maya pretended to enjoy it. 'Remind me to wash my mouth out' she thought to herself. Neil kissed back and Maya heard Grace and Tiny cat whistle and Miles shut them up. Maya pulled away and gave Neil the fake phone number. "Call me" she said as she went back to where she was at before and grabbed her things. The blonde then strutted away from the Clique with her friends following after her.

* * *

When Maya had walked into the building with her friends following, Miles turned to Neil and glared at him.

"Dude, she kissed me" Neil said in defense.

"I know, if you so much as stare at her, you're going to get it" Miles growled. He had set his eyes on her first.

"Miles don't use her like the others" Winston didn't want to see Maya get hurt.

"Girls exist to get used" Miles broke it down for Winston. "Grace is an exception because of the fact that she takes care of the girls who get so clingy and none of us guys actually hit girls."

"Wow thanks" Grace rolled her eyes but she liked beating up the girls who dared come back without being called.

"No problem" Miles smirked before turning back to Winston. "I am going to have Maya Matlin screaming my name in pleasure by the time we finish our project. Since we have three weeks of doing this damn thing, mine as well make the best of it" Miles then walked away.

* * *

Maya was in the girl's restroom washing her mouth out from actually kissing Neil.

"I still can't believe you did that" Tristan said laughing with Tori and Zoe.

"Either can I" Maya said wiping her mouth dry.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Zoe asked.

"I have no idea" Maya shrugged.

"I do" Winston said from the door.

"Winston, hey" Maya said nonchalantly.

"Cut the crap, I know what you're planning" Winston said. "Or I think I do."

"What is it that you think we're doing?" Tori asked a little nervous.

"Is anyone else in here?" Winston asked afraid of being overheard.

"No, we checked" Tristan answered honestly.

"Well, when I saw you dressed like that I thought you were trying to get noticed by Miles or one of his friends, then I got to thinking about how you always scoff when you see him. So are you dressed like this to prove a point?" Winston asked.

"Sort of" Maya replied.

"What is it that you're doing? Because I know you wouldn't have kissed Neil had you not had a plan."

"You can't say anything" Zoe said.

"I won't, especially not after what Miles just said" Winston sighed.

"I want to make Miles fall in love with me and then break his heart like he did Zoe's and every other girl" Maya explained.

"Wow, so devious" Winston was shocked.

"Please don't say anything" Maya begged.

"I won't, but you got three weeks to do that" Winston said. "And if he does fall in love with you, he'd tell me."

"Why only three weeks?" Maya was confused.

"Because Miles just told his little friends how he planned on having you screaming his name in pleasure by the time you were finished your project" Winston explained. It caused Maya too scoff.

"Oh, his ass is definitely going down" Maya wasn't going to let Miles get away with that.

"Just try not to give him a heart attack" Winston joked but in a way he was serious.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was the weekend, and Maya and Tristan were up in Maya's room, getting her ready to go to the library with Miles. Maya was frowning. "Tell me again why you're pounding makeup on to my face?"

Tristan huffed, taking a brush into a peachy liquid before applying it vigorously to Maya's face. "It's concealer Maya, duh!"

"But what are you concealing?"

"Your blemishes and under-eye circles!"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Miles is really going to go for me because of my lack of under-eye circles!"

Tristan beamed, missing the sarcasm. "See? You're already catching on!" There was a silence, as Tristan moved to apply her lip gloss. "Um…so, how are you planning to win Miles over? You already have the look."

Maya rubbed her lips together to evenly distribute the blueberry stuff. "Um, I don't know, make him jealous?"

Tristan sighed, handing her a tissue. "Here, blot the excess." He paused, as Maya did so. "Well, yeah, you can make him jealous. But what about when you two are alone? Insulting him isn't going to work."

Maya shrugged, uncomfortably. "Maybe it would. He said he likes it when I'm feisty."

"Yeah, feisty Maymat, not mean!" Tristan announced. He handed her a stick of eyeliner. "Just do a thin layer on your upper and lower lids."

Maya leaned forward into her mirror, applying the black liner. "I…haven't really thought about when we're alone together."

Tristan laughed. "It's like you're afraid of even getting near him! You were even okay with kissing that jackass Neil yesterday! Why not Miles?"

Maya paused, capping the eyeliner. "I…I don't know. He just makes me…nervous, I guess."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Nervous?"

"Nervous that I'll mess things up, and won't get him to love me."

Tristan spun her chair around, grabbing her shoulders. "Maya, he tots will love you! Have more faith in yourself! I saw him staring at you all day yesterday, he was basically undressing you with his eyes!"

"That's not love, Tris. That's lust."

"Hey, it's a start. Once you get to know him, I'm sure he'll love you." Maya bit her lip. "HEY!" Tristan cried. "No lip biting, your lip gloss will smudge.

Maya frowned. "Fine! But…what do I do? Am I supposed to make a move on him?"

Tristan grinned. "You should totally pounce on him!"

Maya's cheeks turned pink. "Tristan!"

Tristan held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, maybe not yet. Just continue with the subtle flirting."

Maya groaned. "How do you subtly flirt?"

"You know, eye-contact, touching, complimenting him…"

Maya gagged. "What compliment could I give? That he hasn't said something stupid in about five minutes?"

Tristan smiled. "Just play it out. Now come on, hair and makeup is over, time for wardrobe!"

Maya gave a little laugh, standing up. "You should be one of those makeup assistant people."

"Oh trust me, I know!"

Tristan left the room while Maya (after a bit of coaxing) changed into a loose white tank top that showed her bra underneath, and black jean shorts with blue wedges. As Tristan re-entered the room, he clapped his hands. "Woah Maymat! Hottie with a body!"

Maya laughed, shaking her head. "Shut up! You said this top was sheer! My whole bra is on display!"

Tristan sighed. "That's the point, you know!"

Maya quickly grabbed her leather jacket. "Fine, fine." She slipped it on, scowling as she fanned her straight blonde hair out. "I just don't know how much of Miles I can take."

Tristan laughed. "Tots true!"

"I'm serious! He's a player, he objectifies and uses girls!"

"I know. But don't worry, he'll be put in his place soon."

Maya gave a smirk. "Oh, don't worry Tris. He's totally going to pay for that comment he made to Winston."

Tristan held his hands up. "I don't even want to know, you devil woman!"

Maya checked her phone and groaned. "Do I have to go?"

Tristan gave her a look. "Hey, get him to love you and then break his heart. You know the plan."

Maya sighed. "Okay. I'll see you when I'm back home, Tris." She marched over to her door, exiting it.

"Tori, Zoe and I all want deets afterwards!" Tristan cried after her.

* * *

When Maya reached the library, she strutted over to the table Miles was sitting at. He was clicking his pen and staring into space. As soon as he spotted her, his expression changed to one of interest. His eyes traveled down her swinging hips and legs hungrily.

Maya pulled a chair up, sitting down. She frowned, raising an eyebrow. "You're here early."

Miles chuckled. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, actually. You're in my seat." Maya glared at him.

Miles' expression didn't change. "I don't see your name on it."

Maya crossed her arms. "I always study there, and I don't want you contaminating it! Get out of the seat."

Miles shook his head. "No. I like this seat."

"Well I like it better, considering its MY seat."

Miles' eyes were glinting. "Well that's just too bad for you then. It's obviously mine now."

Maya let out an aggravated sigh. That was it. She was going to put Miles in his place, and she didn't care how. Maya stood up, pushing her chair back.

Miles was looking amused. "What are you going to do about it?"

Maya took a breath. She walked over to his chair, and proceeded to sit down on his knee. Miles fell silent. She could tell he was looking down at her.

"What are you doing?"

Maya smirked. She turned to him, looking up into his face. "Sitting in my seat. Same as you."

She made herself more comfortable on his lap. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was beating fast, but she didn't let it show. She could feel Miles' body heat radiating off him, and suddenly felt her cheeks grow very warm. She felt his legs shift under her, and quickly cleared her throat, wondering if now was the time to make a move. Should she kiss him? No…no, she couldn't do that.

Maya turned so she was facing him. She leaned closer to Miles, sniffing slightly. "Mmm…you smell nice."

Miles was looking down at her, something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. "Oh, I do?"

Maya giggled. "Maybe." She moved closer to him, and placed a slow, lingering kiss on his jaw.

"What…what are you doing?" Miles breathed. He was looking down at her, his face coloring.

"You know what I'm doing." Maya placed another soft kiss on his jaw, slowly working her way up to the side of his mouth. As she kissed the side of his mouth, she heard him make a noise in the back of his throat.

Maya slowly pulled away, her glossy lips inches from his, her hot breath on his face, torturing him. Miles took a deep breath as her lips inched closer. A second later, Maya turned around, whipping his face with her hair. "So, let's brainstorm!"

Miles was caught off guard. He still looked dazed, blinking. "What? Brainstorm?"

"For our project, obviously." Maya was acting as if nothing had happened. She made to get up off his lap, but Miles grabbed her hips, holding her down hard.

Maya squirmed, her cheeks turning pink. "Miles, let go!"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere" Miles breathed. "You tease." His warm hands slid under her leather jacket to rub the fabric of her shirt, his lips finding her ear. "You're going to pay for that, little one."

Maya shivered, something igniting in her. His hands were gripping her hips, as he kissed her hair. "W-what?" Maya cursed herself for stuttering.

Miles grabbed a lock of her hair. "Your hair is so neat now. It would probably be a lot of fun to mess up. Tangle it around my finger and do all sorts of inappropriate things to it…"

Maya almost gasped. No one had ever talked to her like this. She didn't know what Miles was igniting in her, but she wanted it to stop; it was scaring her. She was supposed to hate him, all of him.

She pulled away harder, quickly standing up. "Miles…I…can we just work on our project?"

Miles looked taken aback. "You weren't enjoying yourself?"

Maya tucked her hair behind her ear. "No, can we just work? Please?"

Miles shrugged. "Sure."

Maya sat down nervously. This wasn't her. Sure, she could flirt with other guys like Neil, but for some reason…Miles was different. He made her feel something she couldn't quite name. She was almost afraid of kissing him, because maybe it might mean someth- Maya quickly cleared her throat, stopping her thoughts.

"Um. So, what is your opinion on suicide?"

Miles raised his eyebrows. "It's…okay."

Maya was silent. "That's all you have to say? That tons of people taking their lives all the time is okay?"

Miles sat up in his seat a bit. "It's their decision, and they're making it."

"It's a dumb decision though!" Maya countered back.

"I'm not saying it's smart. I'm just saying that it's their personal choice. And if they don't want to live anymore, maybe it's for the better."

Maya's mouth fell open. "How could you say that?"

Miles shrugged. "It's true. Life isn't for everyone. If you've lived long enough and your life has sucked, I doubt if you stick around it will get any better."

Maya was frowning at him, her eyes cold. "You could get help. Talk to someone."

Miles shook his head. "Some people never can be helped. It's not guaranteed to work."

"At least they're willing to try!"

"Not everyone is going to enjoy life, Maya." Maya huffed. Miles was looking at her. "Do you have a problem? This is just my opinion, it doesn't change anything. You certainly seem passionate about the subject. You talk as if you personally have experienced it."

Maya took a shaky breath, her mouth opening. "I…I…" She seemed to deflate a little, sinking back into her seat.

Miles lowered his eyebrows. "Have you?"

Maya took another breath, not meeting his eyes. "I believe strongly that anyone can get help, and anyone can get better. If they're willing to try hard enough, they can. They can find something or someone who makes them happy, something to live for."

Miles was silent for a moment. He almost looked impressed. "Wow…you're deep, Matlin."

Maya gave a little laugh, looking up at him. "With some things."

Miles looked at her sincerely. "Tell you what. I'll agree to the essay the way you want it with your opinion."

Maya's face lit up. "You will? Seriously?"

"But I want something in return."

Maya sat back in her seat a bit as Miles leaned forward. "What do you want?"

"A date." Miles was looking back at her with his eyebrows raised. Maya realized he was completely serious.

"With me?"

Miles nodded. "With you."

Maya sighed. "I think I'd rather dip my hands and feet in boiling oil."

Miles sighed. "Well that wouldn't be very enjoyable, now would it? Besides, it would ruin your pretty hands."

Maya scoffed, not falling for his flirting. "You know what's less enjoyable? Spending extensive amounts of time with you."

Miles smirked. "Is that a yes?"

Maya took a breath, considering. "Okay, fine. One date. Only once."

Miles chuckled. "I knew you'd-"

"Not so fast" Maya announced. "I have rules. I have a curfew, no smoking or drugs, and touch anything under my neck and you're dead."

Miles smirked. "I can work with that."

"I bet you could."


	7. Chapter 7

When getting home from the library she instantly four-way Skype her friends and told them everything that had happened. Tori and Zoe were squealing really loud because Maya had actually gotten Miles to ask her out.

"Okay, now you can't be wearing that. Where is Miles taking you?" Zoe asked.

"Some Italian restaurant" Maya shrugged.

"Really?" Zoe asked, shocked.

"Yeah why?" Maya asked, confused.

"He took me to The Dot for our first date" Zoe answered.

"Maybe he is banned from there" Tori suggested.

"Yeah, you know how he is" Maya went along with it.

"Guys its okay, I am now focused on revenge than love" Zoe said.

"Good, we don't need you backing out" Tristan spoke up.

"Tris" Maya and Tori both growled at him.

"What? We need all the help we can get" Tristan shrugged. This caused an eye roll from all three girls.

"So you need something fancy than" Tori was in thinking mode.

"I think I have the perfect thing for this" Maya said.

"Uh oh" her three friends said. Maya rolled her eyes and she got up from her desk and went into her closet. Maya pulled out a dark green dress that matched Miles' eyes. It was strapless and went down to her knees. Maya knew that it was plain, but it could go well with her date. Maya showed her friends and they gasped.

"That matches Miles' eyes!" Zoe squealed. "You have to wear it!"

"Agreed" Tristan agreed with Zoe.

"Aw Maya, you're finally learning fashion" Tori squealed.

"So this is the dress?" Maya asked.

"Yes" her friends replied.

"Good."

"I'll be over to do your hair and makeup" Tristan said.

"Can I do it myself?" Maya asked.

"What? You're not ready" Tristan gasped.

"How about this, I do my hair and make up and send you all a pic?" Maya really didn't want to have Tristan keep removing her makeup until he found the right shade.

"Fine, if it isn't good on the first try, I am coming over there" Tristan told her straight up.

"Deal."

* * *

Maya finished her hair and makeup for her date. She tamed her blonde curls, put on clear flavored lip gloss, light green eye shadow and even put on eye contacts so she could look even hotter. She sent a head pic of herself too Tristan, Tori, and Zoe and they all approved of it. Maya then slipped on her dress along with matching green heels and walked out of her room. Maya didn't want Miles to know where she lived but she knew that he'd find out eventually considering she had to 'date' him. Maya was to meet Miles at the park two blocks away from her house and then he'd drive her the rest of the way. When Maya got closer to the park, she began strutting towards Miles who was sitting on a bench with a pair of black jeans, a light blue button up shirt, and a pair of converses. Miles happened to turn in her direction when he heard the clacking of high heels. His mouth practically dropped.

"Wow" he said when she got closer.

"Oh I know. I look hot" Maya flipped her blonde hair.

"Yes you do" Miles replied bluntly.

"So."

"So."

"How about that date?" Maya suggested.

"Yeah" Miles smirked. Before Maya could process, Miles handed her a white rose.

"Thank you" Maya honestly said. She took the single white rose and followed Miles too a black limo. "Wow."

"Yeah, I thought we'd arrive in style" Miles shrugged and held the door open so Maya could go in first. Maya sent him a small grateful grin before getting in the limo, Miles followed after her.

"So why Italian?" Maya asked as the limo took off towards their destination.

"I felt like having a bit of Italian food, I hope that's okay?" Miles asked.

"I am half Italian so yes it is" Maya flirted a bit.

"I am too" Miles was a little surprised to hear she was Italian.

"Wow, didn't expect that" Maya was a little taken back as well.

"Same here."

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, Miles helped Maya out of the limo and she left the rose in the limo. Maya and Miles walked into the restaurant together and when the hostess saw Miles, she immediately began to tear up before taking them to their table which was in a private area that sat only one table. Maya saw Miles smirking at the crying hostess and Maya wanted to hit Miles so hard over the head it would get something through him.

"Don't worry, I'd cry every time I'd see him too" Maya said to the hostess which caused the hostess to laugh. Miles looked shocked at what Maya just did which caused Maya too smile sweetly at him before taking a seat at the table they were led too.

"The waitress will be right with you" the hostess left the two of them alone.

"Really?" Miles looked too Maya.

"What?" Maya looked at him with a fake innocent look.

"The comment" Miles pointed to where the hostess stood just before.

"What? I would" Maya shrugged before looking at the menu.

"You're a tough cookie" Miles said.

"I hate cookies" Maya grinned before looking down too her menu.

"Hi I am Tammy and I'll be your waitress, can I start you off with something to drink?" a red-headed waitress came over.

"Camel toe" Miles greeted.

"Miles" the waitress glared.

"Surprised you still work here" Miles smirked.

"I need the job" Tammy said before turning to Maya. "If I was you, I'd run while you still can."

"If I had on running shoes I totally would" Maya and Tammy giggled together.

"Again?!" Miles looked too Maya.

"What?" Maya shrugged.

"As for the drink can I have a water please."

"Of course and for the largest dick Canada has ever met?" Tammy looked to Miles.

"Oh Tammy we both know I have a large dick" Maya's eyes widened and she tried not to have her cheeks go red. "As for the drink I'll have the same as her." Tammy rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Just a question, did you break every woman in this place's heart?" Maya asked.

"Just the ones who practically fall all over me" Miles grinned.

"Well than that is everyone without a brain" Maya continued to look over the menu.

"Then why are you here with me? Do you not have a brain?"

"Well I am here because I had nothing planned for tonight and because I want our project done and in order for that to happen, you must work" Maya answered.

"And I am a man of my word."

"Obviously not a man of your urges" Maya cleared her throat.

"Here are your drinks" Tammy said putting water in front of each of them. Miles picked up his drink and took a sip and it caused him too choke. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"What did you put in my drink?" Miles looked to his ex fling.

"Just salt and powdered garlic" Tammy smirked. Miles nodded his head and stood up, he handed her the drink back.

"When I get back from the bathroom, this will be fixed or you will lose this job. Got it Camel toe?" Miles then walked towards the men's room.

"What do you see in him?" Tammy asked looking to Maya.

"I don't, I agreed too be here because we're partners on a project and he wasn't going to help if I didn't come tonight" Maya answered.

"You seem like a nice girl so take the advice of someone who fell for that dick head. Don't let him get the best of you, be strong and don't fall for him" Tammy left to go get Miles a new drink. Maya let everything sink in before taking a hesitant sip of her drink. When she realized that her drink was fine, she relaxed.

"I see she left" Miles said as he took his seat again.

"What did you mean she'd lose her job?"

"My mom owns this restaurant."

"That explains why she walked away without a fight."

"What would you've had done?"

"Throw the drink on you and quit" Maya answered immediately.

"Honey I wish" Tammy said as she gave Miles a new drink. "What can I get you both to eat?"

"My usual" Miles said.

"Right, the order of death with a side of dick sauce" Tammy said as she wrote down his regular order. Maya couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Can I have the pasta" Maya said between laughs.

"You sure can" Tammy smiled at Maya before leaving.

"Why encourage her?" Miles asked.

"It was funny" Maya said once she calmed down. "So what is your real order?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs" Miles answered. "So, do you have any siblings?"

"Two, an older brother and older sister" Maya knew what he was doing. Miles was trying to make conversation. "What about you?"

"I have two younger siblings, a sister and a brother who are both twins."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. Frankie and Hunter?"

"Those are the ones."

"So what is your favorite color?"

"Blue and red" Miles answered. "What about you?"

Maya decided to flirt her ass off since she teased him already. "Green, like the color of your eyes."

"Really?" Miles smirked intrigued.

"You have no idea" Maya bit her lip seductively and practically flirted with him with her eyes.

"You have no idea how tempting it is to want to kiss you" Maya kept the act going although she really wanted to gag.

"Then kiss me Miles" Maya said as she placed with a piece of her hair. Miles didn't need too be told twice, he stood up and walked the few steps to get to her and pulled her up off the chair. Miles kissed Maya on the lips and she kissed back. It took everything in Maya not to enjoy the kiss, she had to admit Miles was a good kisser but she couldn't enjoy it, she needed to pretend too so he didn't catch anything suspicious. Maya deepened the kiss and Miles wrapped his arms around Maya's waist and pulled her closer too him. Maya pulled away and sat down in her seat. Miles looked at her confused. "I said not to touch me below the neck."

"I do recall you saying that" Miles said after he got over the shock and took his seat once again.

* * *

When their date was over, they got back into the limo and they were laughing about a joke Miles told. Maya had to admit when she spent time with Miles outside of school and doing work, he wasn't a bad person but she couldn't lose everything she was working for. For all she knew, he was playing her.

"You know, you're actually not that bad" Miles commented.

"Oh my god, was that a compliment?" Maya pretended too be shocked, although it wasn't really a joke.

"Maybe" Miles smirked.

"Well I'm flattered" Maya said honestly.

"Where do you live Miss?" Barry the limo driver asked. Maya looked too Miles, she really didn't know if she'd rather be dropped off at the park or off at home. It was already late so she decided just to swallow her pride. Maya told the driver her address and street before turning back to Miles.

"So now I know where you live. Can I have your number?" Miles asked.

"If you're lucky" Maya smirked.

"You gave it to Neil" Miles scoffed just from the memory.

"Actually I gave him my old number that I had before changing it a month ago" Maya smirked.

"You little sneak" Miles couldn't help but laugh, he definitely wasn't going to tell his friend, he'd rather Neil suffer for getting to kiss Maya before he did.

"Well, why give him my number when my eyes are set on you?" Maya flirted. It caused Miles too smirk before he kissed Maya on the lips. Before he could slip his tongue inside her mouth, the limo stopped and Barry cleared his throat.

"We're here Miss" Maya pulled away and grabbed her rose.

"Thank you Barry, please call me Maya. I'll see you at school" Maya sent a wink to Miles before getting out of the limo. Miles smirked at that and watched Maya walk inside her home.

"She seems like a nice girl Mr. Hollingsworth, she doesn't deserve what you're going to do to her" Barry knew how Miles worked by now.

"Shut up Barry and drive me home" Miles rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.


	8. Chapter 8

Maya was sitting on the window seat in her living room, playing her cello as she chatted with Tristan about her date with Miles.

"Come on Maya!" Tristan was whining. "Just tell me what happened! I swear I won't tell anyone!"

Maya scoffed, not even looking up from her cello. "Yeah right. I bet the first thing you'll do when you go home is tell Tori and Zoe."

Tristan hesitated. "No" he replied lamely.

Maya gave him a look.

"Okay, okay fine, but seriously! Just tell me already!"

Maya huffed. "Fine. The dick took me out to some fancy restaurant."

Tristan grinned. "Ooh, sounds classy!"

Maya snorted. "Classy? He had been with half the girls who worked there."

Tristan raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"He told me!"

Tristan held up a hand. "Uh, too much information!"

Maya continued. "And we had our meal and we talked for a while "

Tristan disregarded this. "Yeah yeah, let's get to the juicy stuff! Did you kiss?"

Maya tried to look as disgusted as possible. "Sadly yes." She quietly cleared her throat and continued to play her cello, not meeting her friend's eyes.

She could hear the smirk in Tristan's voice as he answered. "Is he a good kisser?"

Maya took her time answering. "I've kissed better." Heat slowly rose to her cheeks.

Tristan continued to smirk. "You liked it! Admit it."

"Did not" Maya replied stubbornly.

"You know I won't shut up until you admit something!"

Maya groaned, looking at him. "Okay, fine, yes he is a good kisser! But that in no way means he's a good person, or that I love him, or that I even like him at all! I'm just stating a simple fact from a completely unbiased point of view!"

Tristan held his hands up in defense. "Hey, no need to defend yourself. Sounds like you're scared of getting too close to him."

Maya didn't answer, just went back to playing her cello.

Tristan grinned. "So what happened after you kissed?"

"He took me home" Maya replied, simply. "We kissed again, and he told me to call him."

Tristan gasped. "OMG you totally have to call him! Do you want to at all?"

Maya tilted her head to the side. "The only thing I want to do to Miles now is hit him over the head with my cello bow."

"Yeah, well that's sure not all he wants to do to you!" Tristan announced, with a laugh.

"Ugh. Tris, I just ate breakfast!"

Tristan laughed.

Maya paused. "So what did you three do when I was on my date?"

Tristan smiled. "Oh, Zoe, Tori, and I completely raided Forever21. There was a sale going on there, so it was packed!"

Maya giggled. "I would have loved to see that."

"Not really!" Tristan replied. "We were stuck in line in front of a woman with like 50 different items!"

Maya shook her head. "I'd still prefer that to being with Miles!"

"Oh come on, what was he like?" Tristan questioned. "I know Miles is a dick, but don't tell me he acted like that the whole time."

Maya hesitated. "Well, he was kind of romantic. And, sort of maybe one percent nice."

Tristan raised his eyebrows. "Hey, its a start! When are you going to call him!"

"Never."

Tristan gave her a look and Maya sighed. "Okay, I'll call him!"

As Maya pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her jean shorts, she realized she didn't even know Miles' number. She quickly texted Zoe for his number, and she sent it back.

Tristan clapped his hands. "Ohmygosh you're calling him!"

Maya glared at him. "You, upstairs!"

Tristan pouted. "No! Can't I stay? I swear I'll be quiet! I'll keep the fangirling internal."

Maya crossed her arms. "No! Go upstairs! You can use my laptop while you're up there."

Tristan sighed in defeat. "Fine, be that way."

As he retreated towards the stairs, Maya shook her head. She made sure she heard her bedroom door close upstairs before dialing Miles' number. As the phone rang, she almost hoped he wouldn't pick up.

She was wrong, Miles picked up almost immediately. "Hello?"

Maya placed her cello aside, as she made herself more comfortable on the seat. "Hey, it's Maya."

"Hey, cute stuff."

Maya almost giggled, but caught herself. His voice sounded nice over the phone, she mused. "Um, thank you for last night. I had a lot of fun."

She heard Miles chuckle. "I hope we can do that again sometimes. I would love to take you out, anywhere you want."

Maya bit her lip as she leaned against the wall. "Maybe somewhere a little less fancy."

"Why? Fancy's not your thing?"

Maya laughed. "No, not at all actually. I'm more of a rock concert type of girl."

"I didn't know that. Who knows, maybe I'll take you to a concert."

Maya smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"You also looked amazing last night. Green is definitely your color."

Maya almost blushed, but stopped herself. "Green?"

"Yes. It looks nice on you."

Maya quickly improvised. "I think you'd look great in any color!" she lied sweetly.

Miles laughed. "Really?"

"Mhhm."

There was a pause. "Well, I don't need you to tell me that. I already know."

Maya rolled her eyes. "This is why I'm never going to compliment you."

"Why not?"

"Because it just goes straight to your head. Hell, you probably compliment yourself."

"Hey, I was complimenting you too. I didn't know you had such a nice little body under all of those t-shirt and jeans."

Maya turned pink, feeling self-conscious. I don't, she thought. But instead, she said, "Your body isn't too bad either."

"Oh really?" Miles asked, flirtatiously.

Maya almost groaned. Wait, what? I just meant to compliment him back! "Of course, it's hard not to notice" she improvised.

"What are you doing now?" Miles questioned.

Maya's head was spinning. "Um. Nothing really, just playing my cello."

"Could I come over?"

Maya's heart sped up. "F-for what?"

"Oh, I don't know. We could do whatever you want."

Maya bit her lip. Great, she had completely led Miles on. What if he wanted to make our or something, or worse? Not that she wouldn't mind kissing him some more Maya quickly cleared those thoughts from her head. "Yeah, sure. I'd love that, Miles."

"Great. I'll be there as soon as I can."

As Maya hung up, she sighed, shaking her head. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	9. Chapter 9

Right when Maya got off the phone with Miles, she bolted right upstairs to where Tristan was, she didn't actually mean for him to want to come over, she thought that flirting with him would turn him on and then she'd deny him cold turkey if he suggested that she come over, but now she was in deep shit.

"Tristan!" Maya was panicking.

"What?!" Tristan came out of Maya's room and now stood in the doorway.

"We have a problem" Maya was freaking out.

"What kind of problem? Did you tease Miles?" Tristan grinned.

"Yes and now he is coming over" Maya replied.

"Oh" Tristan wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, oh. What the hell do I do?" Maya asked.

"Well, play with him" Tristan started.

"Oh hell no, there is no way in hell he is seeing all of this" Maya pointed to herself. There was no way Miles was going to see her naked. Ever.

"I didn't say that, I meant like get him in the mood and then crush it" Tristan grinned.

"Oh yeah, like how?" Maya shouldn't have asked that because Tristan got an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Maya had been dressed up in a mid-thigh white dress that showed all her curves with a neon green push up bra and a pair of matching panties. When Maya heard the doorbell ring, she strutted over to the door. She thanked the heavens that her parents were no longer here at the moment, they left for the day and would be back the next day around the afternoon. Maya opened the door and saw Miles standing there in all his handsome glory. Wait what?! Handsome?! Glory?! Okay her mind was betraying her and she wasn't liking it.

"Wow" Miles said as he checked her out.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Maya said as she checked him out. He was wearing a red polo shirt with a pair of black jeans.

"Why thank you" Miles smirked.

"Come in" Maya said seductively as she stepped aside. Miles smirked and walked inside, Maya shut the door.

"Wow, nice place" Miles said as he checked out the living room. It wasn't like his mansion, it was more cozy.

"Thanks, you can sit on the couch you know? Would you like something to drink?" Maya asked.

"You got cola?" Miles asked as he took a seat.

"I'll go check" Maya smiled as she left to go check it out. When she got to the refrigerator, she took a few deep breaths before she opened the refrigerator door and looked inside, she got two cans of cola out and walked back inside where Miles was. She handed one to him and took a seat next to him. Maya saw from the corner of her eye that Miles was watching her so she opened up the can and drank out of the can. The blonde purposely let a few drops of cola slid out of her mouth and on to her jaw, she felt it land on her chest so she pulled the can away and looked. "Crap" Maya playfully said.

"I can clean it up" Miles suggested.

"Really?" Maya asked, she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Of course" Miles smirked.

"Great, the napkins are on that table next to you" Maya said as she placed her can of cola down on the coffee table in front of them.

"I don't need a napkin" Miles said before he leaned down too her chest and she felt his tongue on the cola she had let slip from her mouth. Maya bit her lip as she watched Miles' tongue travel up her chest and to her jaw, he got all the cola off. "Delicious."

"Delicious indeed" she continued to play along. She watched with her blue eyes as he placed his can of unopened cola down on the coffee table next to hers.

"So what would you like to do?" Miles asked. Maya watched a grin come on to his face and she so wanted to smack it right off but didn't, she needed to keep her act going.

"Well Miles" Maya started, she stood up only to sit back down but this time she was straddling him, a leg on each side of him. "I want to have some of you" Maya grinned.

"I think I can do that" Miles said before his lips attacked hers. Maya tried so hard not to enjoy the kiss but she couldn't, Miles was just too good of a kisser and she had no trouble doing all of this, but she needed to stick to the plan.

"Take this off" Maya said as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head and threw it somewhere on the ground.

"Tease" Miles said before his lips found her neck. Maya felt him biting and sucking her neck, she tried so hard not to moan, she really did but she couldn't help it. He definitely was skilled in the art of pleasuring a woman. Maya quietly peeked out the curtain and saw Tristan standing across the street, it was part of their plan. Maya looked at him with pleading eyes basically asking him what to do next. What she got as a response was quite shocking, Tristan pointed to his man boobs and the blonde was shocked. _'He wanted me to let Miles touch me?!'_ Maya asked herself. Maya mouthed back _'No'_, but Tristan kept holding his man boobs and she rolled her eyes. She let out a moan when he hit her weak spot, Maya shut the curtain so she could pull Miles away from her neck.

"Miles" Maya said as Miles looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I want you to touch me" she said as she sent him a wink.

"Oh really?" This got Miles' attention.

"Yes" Maya bit her lip and nodded. She grabbed the straps of her white dress and pulled her arms out of it so she could lower the dress to her waist. She grabbed Miles' hands (trying so hard not to let them shake which she didn't) and placed them on her breasts. "Right here."

"I can do that" Miles said as he kissed her. Miles was too focused on the kiss and squeezing her breasts to notice Maya looking out the curtain and pointing to Tristan, she knew this moment wouldn't last long and she was... disappointed. Maya didn't have time to think because before she knew it, Miles had her laying on her back with him hovering over her. Maya wasn't prepared for this but she had to go with the flow before the other part of her plan was put into action. Maya let her hands go into Miles' brown hair and she played with it, Maya let out a moan when Miles grinded his lower half into hers. She wasn't prepared for that either but she needed to go with the flow. "Does that feel good?" He asked referring to his grinding.

"Oh it felt amazing baby" she flirted.

"The best for you" Miles winked. He then went back to the spot he was biting on her neck and continued leaving her a hickey while squeezing her breasts and grinding his lower half into hers. Maya had to admit she was getting wet and she couldn't stop it, she also couldn't stop her lower half responding to his grinding. Their hips met and it caused them both to let out a moan of absolute pleasure. Maya was so going to hell for this. She was saved by her phone ringing, it was part of her plan with Tristan, she pointed at him and he waited a few minutes before calling her cell phone and ruining their heated moment. "Ignore that" Miles said in her ear.

"It could be my mom" Maya said as she pushed him off of her and went to her cell phone on top of the television. She pulled her dress back up so her bra was covered again.

"Are you serious right now?" Miles was shocked this was happening right now.

"Yes" Maya said as she picked up the phone and was so glad for having Tristan there. "Hello?" She said answering the phone.

"Glad to know you answered the phone. I thought you'd be too into it" Tristan teased, Maya had to keep the scowl off her face.

"Hey Tris! How you doing?!" Maya played along.

"Doing fine" he said just incase Miles was listening. Maya saw him get off the couch and come closer.

"Well that's good, I'm bored" Maya twirled her hair.

"What?" Miles was standing in his spot shocked.

"Sh! I'm on the phone" Maya said as she pulled the phone away from her ear. "You know its rude to interrupt something so important Miles" Maya sighed as she put the phone back to her ear.

"We were just making out before you answered your phone!" Miles couldn't believe what she was saying. _'What the hell was happening?'_ Miles asked himself.

"Yes and now the mood is over" Maya said before she continued talking to Tristan. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you should totally come over, I'm free today."

"Are you serious?!" Miles didn't know what to say right now.

"Miles! Don't shout that's rude" Maya replied.

"This is rude" Miles said pointing to her cell. "You're totally having a conversation with your friend while we're in the middle of something" Miles continued.

"Well then you should leave because I need to go meet Tristan" Maya said as she went upstairs. Maya practically did a victory dance when she heard the front door open and close.

"He just came out" Tristan said.

"Good, does he look mad?" Maya was highly amused.

"Oh yes he does" Tristan replied, she could hear the amusement in her best friend's voice.

"How mad?" Maya needed specifics.

"Like he could kill me if he saw me" Tristan replied.

"Good, lets see what he plans next" Maya said before hanging up. Miles wasn't going to ruin her, she was going to crush him, he wouldn't see this coming.

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter it was too amusing, I uploaded two chapters today because I knew everyone liked this story so please enjoy and a special thanks to my co-writer for this story MayMat23, read her story its amazing. Happy reading and please review for more.**


End file.
